The present invention relates to a pouch for holding smoking accessories and is an improvement on the pouch in application Ser. No. 09/928,548. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a foldable pouch with an easily installed and removed smaller pouch, particularly the pouch used to hold tobacco. The pouch also includes a loop arrangement within the pouch for holding smoking accessories.
There is a need to provide a smoker""s pouch which accommodates smoking accessories and which enables firm attachment and detachment of one pouch, and particularly a tobacco pouch, from the main pouch.
The present invention attempts to solve the foregoing problem by providing a pouch for smoking accessories which incorporates a separate tobacco pouch without compromising the integrity of the material used for the pouch construction.
The pouch includes a first outside panel and a second outside panel connected at a folding section. The first and second panels are foldable relative each other between an open position and a closed position. The pouch further includes a first pocket panel inside the first outside panel and a second pocket panel inside the second outside panel.
A closable storage satchel or pouch may be detachably attached to the first pocket panel, e.g. by an appropriate fastening, such as hook and loop fastening under the trademark Velcro. It can hold loose tobacco, for example.
This arrangement has several advantages. Management of the contents of the entire pouch is easier, since it is easier to handle a separable storage pouch than the larger entire pouch with its other accessories. If the storage pouch becomes dirty from tobacco or other herbs, or the like, in the storage pouch, removal of the storage pouch allows it to be cleaned, whereas the remainder of the pouch may not require cleaning. If any part of the entire pouch becomes dirty, lost or damaged, replacement of only part of the entire pouch is easy and less expensive.
As described in the above noted prior application, a double-loop arrangement may be attached to the second pocket panel. The double-loop arrangement is preferably formed from a single loop of flexible, slightly elastic material which is secured to the second pocket panel and is shaped to define two different size loops. The double loop arrangement is attached to the second pocket panel without insertion in slits or other holes in the second pocket partition. Without slits or other holes in the material comprising the pouch, the pouch can be constructed of any desired material, including leather, canvas, vinyl, a non-woven material or the like. More significantly, the pouch, or at least its pocket panels, can be economically constructed from any natural or synthetic woven material without suffering fraying, unraveling or any similar accelerated degradation of the pouch material due to the attachment and subsequent use or manipulation of the loop arrangement.